one piece: musical dreams
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: the straw hat pirates have weird dreams that they will never forget. from famous musicals to songs, featuring cats, blue man group, and more. rated Kt for all ages
1. prologue

Prologue

It was a night at sea on the pirate ship 'thousand sunny'

The straw hat pirates were sleeping in their beds after along dinner

Since their two year training, the straw hat pirates felt like they haven't had dinner at all

But reunion or party, they are the straw hat pirates

As they sleep they each have a weird dream

A dream so unique to them

We start off with Zoro in a dream that he will never forget


	2. Chapter 1: zoro

Chapter 1: Zoro

Zoro was in the spotlight with his guitar, a microphone and a song he made based on his crew members.

Sitting in his chair on the spotlight, playing his guitar he looks down, takes a deep breath, look up and starts singing

_This is the ballad of Franky and Usopp _

_Nothing can stop them when jables and rage hit the seas_

_Than Franky left the crew and went to make movies_

_Usopp was left far behind in the dust of his friend_

_And he grumbled and growled and watched Franky on jay leno_

_Usopp raged and cried inside that hurts_

_He burned up the photo that he made for Franky_

'_I don't need Franky anyway'_

_So Franky lived up high on a hill in a bubble_

_And Usopp lived deep in the basement of the ship_

_Yes Usopp bubbled with rage _

_The straw hat crew were worried and scared _

_The lava was flown and broiling inside Usopp _

_As Franky climbed the ladder of stardom before him_

_He watched as his indie credentials flew right out the door_

_He made millions and makes even more millions_

_He screen KG's calls and party with celebrities _

_The straw hats respected him, they help him out _

_They care about Usopp_

_Deep in the ship he would cry and he rage, for his friend _

_Ahahaaa_

Followed was a flute solo from Nami. Sanji was on piano and Usopp on drums but that won't happen until the second aaah part

_Than Franky one day, he returned to the straw hats_

_They said Usopp was crying and moaning below_

_So Franky head down to the basement of the ship_

_To be with his friend, and cheer him up because Franky was hurt_

_Then he told Usopp 'cheer up man_

_I know I left but I learn my mistakes'_

_Than Usopp grabbed his shirt and said 'PLEASE DON'T GO_

_BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO STAY AND I'M YOUR FRIEND'_

_Ahahaaa_

_Rage Cage_

_Oh, rage cage_

_There be magic inside that old name_

_And you know _

_That you know _

_When you're going completely insane_

_I'm a rage cage _

_I'm a rage cage _

_Oh, the lion will roar once again_

_And you know_

_Yes you know_

_When you're going completely insane_

_Nothing and no one could harm Usopp again_

_Nothing and no one could harm Usopp again_

_Nothing and no one could harm Usopp again _

_Nothing and no one could harm Usopp again_

_Nothing and no one could harm Usopp again_

_Franky and Usopp and the straw hats would ride once again_

_Ahahaaa_

On the final notes of his song ends, crowd was cheering and clapping.

As we head back to the crew sleeping we head to sanji's dream.


	3. Chapter 2: sanji

Chapter 2: Sanji

Sanji was outside on top of a hill with view of a village; right behind Sanji was a church. Walking to Sanji was the love of his life, Nami.

"Oh Nami dear"

"Yes Sanji"

"I have something to say"

"Oh Sanji"

_The river was deep but I swam it_

Nami

_The future is ours so let's plan it_

Nami

_So please don't tell me to can it_

Nami

_I've one thing to say and that's dammit, Nami, I love you_

_The road was long but I ran it_

Nami

_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it_

Nami

_If there's one fool for you that I am it_

Nami

_Now I've one thing to say is that damnit, Nami, I love you_

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker_

_There's three ways that love can grow_

_That's good, bad or mediocre_

_Oh N-A-M-I I love you so_

_Dammit name_

_Oh Sanji I'm mad_

_Damnit Nami_

_I love you_

As they both kiss while the sun was setting a perfect romance dream was perfect for sanji.

Our next stop is Usopp, the honorable liar and sniper. Now this person dreams of his Usopp pirates, heading to villages and doing what pirates do. They even party on his ship, but this dream is different.


	4. Chapter 3:usopp

Chapter 3: Usopp

Usopp woke up on an empty stage, wondering where he looks at darkness is but there was only a spotlight aiming at him.

"Geez no people sitting" said Usopp as he looks at the seats.

Then all of a sudden, 6 cats jumped on staged. Usopp didn't realized until hears a meow, he sees the cats, a few feet from Usopp.

"Where those cats came from" Usopp question himself as he walked to the white cat. His was wondering until a magic thing happened making them human like cat.

Usopp took a half step back and sees other cats turn what that one white cat did. Usopp didn't know what to do until he had an idea, and it's beautiful.

"DJ, HIT IT"

Then weird music started to play for a minute, until it went low.

"That's it. That was the music. Maybe I can make it back up and there's only one thing I can do." said Usopp as he talked quietly to himself while the cats giggled at him.

"Alright my cat friends captain Usopp, new and improve, with muscle and a little beard on my chin. Yea I see you can see the difference. And we are goanna party all night long, and when I say party I mean… PARTY"

_If you're looking for a night on the town, you just me_

A freak like me needs company

_I'm a 650,000,000 dollar curious tragedy_

"Not really"

A freak like me needs company

_I'm a Rollin baby Rollin in the green but I'm unique, a freak_

_I'm the new Cooney Island and the rides are open and free, on me_

"Yea we are in a good start"

"Usopp"

"Now who is saying my…. OH. You guys can talk"

"Oh we jellicles have the ability to speak"

"And we also brought our jellicle friends to"

"Oh welcome, welcome. Tonight we party like crazy, and like I always said we will be partying all night long"

_I got a crew of pirates by my side _

A freak like me needs company

_Demons to mutants who won't be denied_

A freak like me needs company

_The Usopp pirates are here to stay_

Freak, freak

_I'm a legendary Capitan of a pirate crew_

A freak like me needs company

_All the weirdoes in the world _

_Are here right now in New York City_

_All the brazen boys and girls_

_Dressed to kill without pity_

_All the weirdoes from out of town _

_And all the freaks, always around _

_All the weirdoes in the world _

_Are here in New York City tonight _

_Here in New York City tonight_

"Alright, we are rollin now. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you the Usopp pirates."

"We got a girl from a dark realm, from asarath, Raven

He is one insane freak, The Joker

Hey ladies, how about a guy with black and red, you want him, you got him, nightwing

Our next guy is a mutant animal, but he hates wolverine, Saber tooth.

He has metal wings, and a blue and white outfit, my kind of guy, angel

And my favorite crew mate of all, Scarlet witch"

A freak like me needs company

_All the weirdoes in the world_

_Are here right now in New York City_

_All the brazen boys and girls _

_Peacocks, posers show no pity_

_All the weirdoes from out of town_

_And all the freaks always around _

_All the weirdoes are in the world _

_Are here in New York City tonight_

_Here in New York City tonight_

_Here in New York City tonight._

"Yes, you like my pirate crew, just like I said well party all night long."

_All the weirdoes in the world_

_Are here right now in New York City_

_All the brazen boys and girls _

_Peacocks, posers show no pity_

_All the weirdoes from out of town_

_And all the freaks always around _

_All the weirdoes are in the world _

_Are here in New York City tonight_

_Here in New York City tonight_

_Here in New York City tonight._

As the music stop, we return to the real world and head in to robins dream. And she smiles like never before.


	5. Chapter 4 robin

Chapter 4: robin

Robin was wearing a long black dress, getting ready for her Grammy performance. Alongside was Zoro on guitar, robin knows she will be performing with the legendary blue man group. As the band members of the blue man group gets ready, she hears the guy telling them to give a warm hand. She took a deep breath when the crowd was clapping and the band started playing, she starts singing.

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Went down the hill other day_

_My soul got happy and stayed all day_

_Went down the hill other day_

_My soul got happy and stayed all day_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Went in the room, didn't stayed long_

_Looked at the bed and brother was dead_

_Went in the room, didn't stayed long_

_Looked at the bed and.._

_BROTHER WAS DEAD OHHHHHHH_

_Ohhhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhh_

_Ohhhh yea yea_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Oh lordy, troubles so hard_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Don't nobody know my troubles but god_

_Ohhhh_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhhahhhhh_

_Ooohhoohhh_

_Oh lord_

As the song end with streams the audience was clapping. Robin was happy and she bowed, along with Zoro and blue man who lifted their hands.

Now we head to the captain of the straw hat pirates. luffy


	6. Chapter 5: luffy

Chapter 5: luffy

Hi I'm luffy, since this is a musical story by this great author; I will be doing my musical number that is so legendary

After all those years being stuck on a page, Did you ever imagine me being onstage? Now I'm here, there's no telling what may ensue. No there's no telling what, but I'll give you a clue

_Oh, the thinks you can think!  
Oh, the thinks you can think!  
If you're willing to try..._

Think invisible ink!  
Or a Gink with a stink!  
Or a stair to the sky...  
If you open your mind,  
Oh, the thinks you will find  
Lining up to get loose...

Oh, the thinks you can think!  
when you think about Seuss!

Luffy and Company:  
Seuss!  
Seuss!  
Seuss!

Men:  
Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!

Women:  
Seuss!

All:  
Oh, the thinks you can think!  
Any thinker who thinks  
Can come up with a few!

Oh, the thinks you can think!

Think a trip on a ship  
To the Vipper of Vipp  
Or to Solla Sollew...  
Think of beautiful schlopp

Luffy:  
With a cherry on top-

All:  
You don't need an excuse!  
Oh, the thinks you can think!  
When you think about Seuss!  
Seuss, Seuss, Seuss,  
Seuss...  
HMMMMMM!

Usopp:  
Think of an elephant up in a tree!

Munkustrap & Demeter:  
Think of a person too tiny to see!

Presley:  
Think of a bird with a one-feather tail!

All:  
Going on adventure down a dangerous trail!

Scarlet:  
Think of a bird who flies off on a spree!

Sophia:  
Think of a kangaroo, sour as can be!

Rolento:  
Think of a general crazy for war!

All:  
Think of a cat who pops up at your door!

Luffy:  
How D'ya so and hello!  
I'll be running the show!  
I'll be your host and emcee!

All:  
He's your host and emcee!

Luffy:  
I'll pop up here and there

All:  
And you'll never know where,  
Who or what he might be!

Luffy: All:  
You'll see You'll see

Luffy:  
Take a tip from the cat  
And hold on to your hat!

All:  
'Cause this ain't Mother Goose!

Luffy:  
Think right over the brink!

All:  
When you think about Seuss!

Men: Women:  
Seu-u-u-u-u  
Seu...Seu...  
Seu-u-u-uss Seuss!  
Seu-u-u-u-u  
Seuss! Suess! Seuss! Seuss!

Luffy:  
An unusual story will soon be unfurled  
Of an elephant trying to save a small world  
And a jellicle gril from that world who has trobles galore...

Just think!

jellicles:  
From the planet of Who

Jemima:  
And the smallest of small

Citizens of the Jungle:  
To the jungle of Nool,

Usopp:  
And the largest of all

Group 1: Group 2:  
You think You think  
And think and think And think and think  
And think  
And think and think And think and think  
And think  
And think and think And think and think  
And think  
And think and think And think  
And think

All:  
Just think!  
Oh, the thinks you can think  
Think and wonder and dream-  
Far and wide as you dare!

Luffy:  
Oh, the thinks you can think!

All:  
When your thinks have run dry,  
In the blink of an eye  
There's another think there!  
If you open your mind,  
Oh, the thinks you will find  
Lining up to get loose!  
Oh, the thinks you can think

Baritones and Basses:  
Oh, the thinks you can think!

All:  
Oh, the thinks you can think!

Tenors:  
Oh, the thinks you can think!

All:  
Oh, the thinks you can think!  
When you think about Seuss!  
When you think about Seuss!  
When you think about Seuss!

Group 1: Group 2: Group 3: Group 4:  
Seu-u-u-u-u Seu...Seu... Seuss! Seuss!  
Seu...Seu... Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!  
Seu-u-u-uss Seuss!  
Seuss! Seuss!  
(repeat)

All:  
Seuss! 

_We head to nami's dream. Nami remembered something she never forget, a memory she had. _


	7. Chapter 6: nami

Chapter 6: Nami

At the thousand sunny was docked at fisherman's Warf in San Francisco, Nami and Chopper walk to Pier 15 to check out the exhibits. While holding Choppers hand so he won't get lost, Nami was listening to Andrew Lloyd Webbers 'gold' album.

While listening, Nami imagines herself on stage singing one of her favorite songs, as the song begins, Nami began to sing

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've say goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while _

_Please promise me, you'll try_

_On that day that not so distant day when you _

_Are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment spare a thought for_

_Me_

As the song continues on, we see a scene change of Nami in a white dress singing to the audience at the end of act 2

_And though it's clear_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be_

_If you happen to remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of August when the trees were green_

_Don't think about the way things might have _

_Been_

_Think of me _

_Think of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my_

_Mind _

_Think of me _

_Please say you'll think of me whatever else you chose to do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you_

_Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade _

_They have their sessions, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes _

_You will think _

_Oooooo_

_Ooooooooo_

_Oooooooo_

_oooOOOOOooof me_

As the crowd clapped and cheered for Nami as the curtain falls, and that may be the end.

Or is it

As the people backstage getting ready for act 3, that's where this next song begins. As Nami hurries to her dressing room while everyone was getting ready, a gift appears from, the Phantom himself.

_Beneath the opera house _

_I know he's there _

_He's with me on the stage_

_He's everywhere_

_And where my song begins_

_I always find_

_The phantom of the opera_

_Is there_

_Inside my mind_

As name walks through the mirror we turn to Usopp as sniper king playing the role of the phantom.

Usopp:

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_You give your love to me_

_For love is blind_

_The phantom of the opera _

_Is now_

_Your mastermind_

Nami:

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear _

_I am the mask you wear_

Usopp:

_Is me they hear_

Both:

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice_

_In one combine _

_The phantom of the opera _

_Is there_

_Inside my/your mind_

He's there the phantom of the opera

Beware, the phantom of the opera

Both:

_Sing once again _

_Our strange duet_

Usopp:

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

Both:

_You give your love to me_

_For love is blind_

_The phantom of the opera _

_Is now_

_My/Your mastermind_

Sing my angel of music

Nami:

_He's there_

_The phantom of the opera_

Nami wailing as she is walking on stage and continues wailing

Sing once again with me

My power grows over you

Sing

My angel of music

Sing

Sing our strange duet

Sing!

Nami continues wailing and continues on waling after every line the phantom says

The phantom of the opera

Is your mastermind

I am here, inside your mind.

Nami stops wailing

As Chopper tugs on her, telling her that they are here.

Now back to the real world where we head to Chopper, who sleeps peacefully, like a Jellicle cat, but a man, who's not heard of a jellicle cat, must know the jellicle ball, but that's different, in Choppers dream, he could meet his dream god, or his worst nightmare. But who knows what Chopper might have.

It's time we enter Choppers dream


	8. Chapter 7: chopper

Chapter 7: chopper

Now you may know about the devil fruit that Chopper ate, if not, REASHERCH IT.

Now in choppers dream, his straw hat friends are animals

Luffy as monkey

Zoro as tiger

Nami as white cat

Usopp as chameleon

Sanji as bighorn

Robin as falcon

Franky as rhino

Brook as skeleton giraffe

As Chopper prepares for his performance which was in a 2 hours, he was nervous. This was his first time singing to humans.

As he rehearse his song called 'Alegria' robin came in.

"Chopper, mind if I sing with you?" with a blush on Chopper's face, he agrees and he and robin rehearse the song together, each part, like a duet.

While they are rehearsing, the straw hats were practicing their part of the song; Brook is the conductor to the giraffe musicians that will be doing the music part.

And now that the people enter the Hollywood bowl, Chopper was a little nervous but with robin and the straw hats on his side, he was not alone.

After a few minutes, the music began to play, and the crowd began to cheer as the lights went down, fog rolls in with a pitch of blue for dramatic effect.

Then, Chopper walks out to the center of the stage, slowly as the music continues to play, soon as he stops at the center of the stage, he took a deep breath and starts singing.

_Alegria_

_Come un lampo di vita_

_Alegria_

_Come un pazzo gridar_

_Alegria_

_Del delittuoso rido_

_Bella rugente pena, seren_

_Come un rabbia di amar_

_Alegria _

_Come un assalto di gioia_

As the song continues, robin (follow by the straw hat pirates) walks out slowly, robin then heads to the center where chopper is and begins to sing.

Robin:

_Alegria _

_I see a spark of life shining_

_Alegira_

_I hear a young minstrel sing _

_Alegria _

_Beautiful roaring scream_

_Of joy and sorrow, so extreme_

_There is a love in me raging_

_Alegria _

_A joyous, magical feeling_

then the straw hats and robin turn into their humans I guess a spell might wear off, that's perfect because Chopper see a lighter in the crowd, moving side to side same as the whole audience.

Straw hats:

_Alegria_

_Come un lampo di vita_

_Alegria_

_Come un pazzo gridar_

_Alegria_

_Del delittuoso rido_

_Bella rugente pena, seren_

_Come un rabbia di amar_

_Alegria _

_Come un assalto di gioia_

_Del delittuoso rido_

_Bella rugente pena, seren_

_Come un rabbia di amar_

_Alegria _

_Come un assalto di gioia_

Robin and Chopper:

_Alegria_

Chopper:

_Como la luz la de vida_

_Alegria_

Robin:

_Como un payaso que grita_

_Alegria_

Robin and Chopper:

_Del estupendo grito_

_De la tristeza loca, serena_

_Come la rabia de amar_

_Alegria _

_Come un as alto de fedlicidad_

Chopper:

_Del estupendo grito_

_De la tristeza loca, serena_

_Come la rabia de amar_

_Alegria _

_Come un as alto de fedlicidad_

Straw hats:

_There is a love in me raging_

_Alegria _

_A joyous, magical feeling_

_There is a love in me raging_

_Alegria _

_A joyous, magical feeling_

_There is a love in me raging_

_Alegria _

_A joyous, magical feeling_

As the music continues until it slows down and ends, the crowd cheers, that made chopper cry and happy.

Now we head to Franky, now Franky likes girls, and he shows off to them. Same as the Rum Tum Tugger, he does the same thing as Franky do, so we put Rum Tum Tugger song for Franky, but that's not all.

The Rest, well you just have to find out.

Franky: HEY, can…

Luffy: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY.

Franky: ALRIIIIIGGGGHHHHT!


	9. Chapter 8: franky

Chapter 8: Franky

Ok where should we start this dream, I know, the continuation of Usopps party with the jellicles

Usopp: What was that? How did my dream head to Frankys

Then one of the jellicles told him about the…

Usopp: wait wait wait, oh I see, so that's why my pirate crew is in the audience well I better go find a seat then. But first, Maestro, HIT

Then the music began as explosion sound effect and smoke a yell occurred. Standing in his 'SUPER' pose and armored in his new world outfit was the one and only, Franky.

The jellicle girls gasped and oooed with excitement, the Jelllicle boys were jealous and huh?.

Franky: tell me

_The rum tum tugger is a curious cat _

Franky:

_If you offer me a pheasant I'd rather have a grouse_

_If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat_

_If you put me in a flat I would much prefer a house_

_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

_If you set me with pepsi then I'd rather have Franky cola_

Jellicles:

_The rum tum tugger is a curious cat_

Franky:

_And there isn't any call me to shout it_

Jellicles:

_For he will do as he do do_

Franky:

_And theres no doing anything about, about it_

"So suck it, bitches"

Jellicle boys:

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a TERRIBLE BORE_

Franky:

_When will you let me in, then I wanna go out_

_I'm always on the wrong side of every door_

_And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about_

_I like to sleep in my bed_

_But I would get mad if I can't get up_

Jellicles:

_The rum tum tugger is a curious cat_

Franky:

_And there isn't any call me to shout it_

Jellicles:

_For he will do as he do do_

Franky:

_And theres no doing anything about, about it_

Bombalurina:  
_The rum tum tugger is a curious beast_

Franky:

_My disobliging ways are a matter of habit_

_If you offer me fish then I always want a feast_

_When there isn't food then I won't have Franky cola_

_If you offer me ice cream then I kiss your neck_

_But I only like what I find for myself_

"No"

_So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears_

_If you put it away on the larder shelf_

Jellicles:

_The rum tum tugger is artful and knowing_

_The rum tum tugger_

Franky:

_Dosen't care for a cuddle_

_But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your swelling_

_For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!_

"SUUUUUUPERRRRRRRRRR"

As the music continues Franky set the stage up while showing the jellicle girls his stuff he has including…

"FRANKY, NIPPLE LIGHT ON"

The background was a giant led screen, lights are colorful and….

Franky: Continue with the song ladies

Jellicle Boys: what about us

Franky: Sorry

Jellicles:

The rum tum tugger is a curious cat

The rum tum tugger dosen't care for a cuddle

Franky: o wow ow yeow, SUUUUUUPPPEEEEEERRR

jellicles:

_The rum tum tugger is a curious cat_

Franky:

_And there isn't any call me to shout it_

Jellicles:

_For he will do as he do do_

Franky:

_And theres no doing anything about_

The jellicles girls started to moan and ooed

Franky:

_AbouAouued_

More the Jellicle girls ooed and moaned, Franky gived a final note

Franky:

_Abouaouew, hahiiiiiiiiiiioooooo,_ Robin?

The jellicles including Usopp who is in the audience, looked at the bright light, with a showdown figure standing in, that shadow figure was known as nico robin.

Usopp: now what the hell is happening tonight?

As robin step forward to franky, the jellicle girls gathered around him, the jellicle boys stood there and watch.

Robin: Franky, I have your cola for the thing we are doing.

Franky: wait wait wait… who here will like to do the next song

Everyone raised their hands.

Franky: now want to be humans

Everyone still raise their hands

Franky: in Halloween costumes

Everyone still raises their hands

Franky: ok, most of you guys are in Halloween costumes, some as marvel superheroes in the comics, one will be Gambit, the other as Jaeger and lord wrangler from ultimate muscle.

Robin: ok we get it, now can we start the song.

Franky: alright I just have to say something, _I WANNA ROCK_

ROCK

Suddenly the jellicles turn into humans in Halloween costumes as they requested

Franky:

_I wanna rock_

ROCK

Franky:

_I want to rock_

ROCK

Franky:

_I wanna rock_

ROCK

Franky:

_Turn it down you say_

_Well all I got to say to you is time and time again I say no_

NO

_No no no no no_

_Tell me not to play_

_Well all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play I say no_

NO

_No no no no no_

_So if you ask me why I like the way I play_

_There's only one thing I can say to you, I wanna rock_

ROCK

Franky:

_I wanna rock_

ROCK

Franky:

_I want to rock _

ROCK

Franky:

_I wanna rock_

ROCK

Franky: _Rock_

ROCK

_ROCK_

ROCK

_ROCK_

ROCK

Franky:

_I want to…  
_

Robin: OK!... We get it. Now its my turn to do the song that everyone will like.

Franky: what is it

As robin whisper in to Frankys ear, he has an Idea

Franky: ok, mistro hit it

A piano plays and the spotlight hits on robin as she starts to sing

Robin :  
_I don't know where I'm going  
But I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again  
Here I go again  
_  
Franky:  
_Though I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on  
'Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
_  
Both:  
_Here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road Ive ever known  
Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone  
And I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time  
_  
Gambit:  
I'm just another heart in need of rescue  
Waiting on love's sweet charity

Bishop:  
And I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days

Kid Muscle:  
'Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

Company:  
_And here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone_

Rogue:  
_And I've made up my mind, oh yeah  
I ain't wasting no more time  
_  
Jaeger:  
_But, here I go again  
_  
Robin:_  
Oh, here I go again  
_  
Franky:  
_Here I go, here I go  
Here I go again  
Oh yeah, here I go_

Company:  
_And here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone_

Robin:  
_And I've made up my mind_

Franky:  
_Oh yeah, I ain't wasting no more time  
Come on!_

Company:  
_And here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
'Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
Here I go again_

Now that we head back to the real world we head to Brook, the Musician skeleton, in this final stop of our dream adventure, there will be….

Brook: SKULLJOKE!


	10. Chapter 9: brook

Chapter 9: Brook

Luffy: so this chapter supposed to have six right?

Brook: yep because of this…

_Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto_

_Mata ahoo Hima de_

_Domo Arigato, Mr. ROboto_

_Himitsu wo Shiri tai_

Suddenly four robots came in a formation behind Brook

Brook:

_You're wondering who I am_

Secret secret, I got a secret

Brook:

_Machine or mannequin_

Secret secret, I got a secret

Brook:

_With part made in Japan_

Secret secret, I got a secret 

Brook:

_I am the modern man_

As the music continues and the robots head to the stands

Brook:

_I've got a secret, I've been hiding under my skin  
My heart is human, my blood is boiling  
My brain I.B.M., so if you see me  
Acting strangely, don't be surprised_

_I'm just a man who needed someone  
And somewhere to hide  
To keep me alive, just keep me alive_

The curtain lifts up, revealing the blue man group band

Brook:

_Somewhere to hide to keep me alive_

I'm not a robot without emotions  
I'm not what you see  
I've come to help you  
With your problems, so we can be free  
I'm not a hero, I'm not a savior  
Forget what you know

_I'm just a man whose circumstances  
Went beyond his control  
Beyond my control, we all need control  
I need control, we all need control_

I am the modern man  


Secret, secret I've got a secret 

_Brook:_

_Who hides behind a mask  
_

Secret, secret, I've got a secret 

_Brook:_

_So no one else can see  
_

Secret, secret, I've got a secret 

_Brook:_

_My true identity_

Suddenly 5 robots on each side of the stage walk towards brook in a formation while the robots behind brook, then he and the robots bowed down.

_Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo, Domo  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo, Domo_

Just then the robots along with brook and the robots behind him, put their arms in to the other persons arms and do the high knee and high kick dance, while saying the four words.

Brook:

_Thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
For doing the jobs that nobody wants to  
And thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
For helping me escape_

Just when I needed to  
Thank you, thank you, thank you  
I want to thank you  
Please, thank you, oh

YEAAAAAAAAAH

Just then the robots leave brook when the lighting gose crazy then total darkness, light below aims Brook.

Brook:

_The problem's plain to see  
Too much technology  
Machines to save our lives  
Machines, de-humanize  
_  
_The time has come at last  
_

Secret, secret, I've got a secret 

Brook:

_To throw away this mask  
_

Secret, secret, I've got a secret 

Brook:

_Now everyone can see  
_

Secret, secret, I've got a secret 

Brook:

_My true identity, I'm Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy..._

Luffy: whoa

Brook: Luffy san, Guitar please, Blue man group band, hit it.

Suddenly the music began, as the keyboard dose its thing, brook started to sing.

Brook:

_I think my girlfriend is an alien,  
Invading force from Planet 10,  
Said she was from out of town,  
But I know what she meant..._

I know she's from another galaxy,  
I don't know just what she's a-doing with me!  
She treats my love like a science experiment...

Does she love me for who I am?  
Or does she want to put my brain in a can?  
She can have it 'cause I never want to be apart...

From her alien heart!

(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!

As the song continues, lights techno accurse to the stage, then the keyboard note thing

Brook:

_Does she love me for who I am?  
Or does she want to put my brain in a can?  
She can have it 'cause I never want to be apart..._

From her alien heart!

(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!

_(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!_

_Does she love me for who I am?  
Or does she want to put my brain in a can?  
She can have it 'cause I never want to be apart..._

From her alien heart

Luffy: wow whats next

Brook: this

Suddenly weird sound and the music begins and brook started to sing

Brook:

_Pt barnum said it so long ago  
There's one born every minute don't you know  
Some make us laugh some make us cry  
These klowns honey gonna make you die  
Everybodys running when the circus comes into their town  
Everybodys gunning for the likes of the killer klowns  
From outer space..._

The ring master shouts "let the show begin"  
Send in the klowns let them do you in  
See a rubber nose on a painted face  
Bringing genecide to the human race

Its time to take a ride on a nightmare merry go round  
You'll be dead on arrival from the likes of the killer klowns from outer space...

There's cotton candy in thier hands  
Says the polka dotted man with a stalk of jacaranda  
They're all diabolical bozos

Then brook starts his solo of the circus theme

Brook:

_All look around what do you see  
Tell me what's become of humanity  
From california shores to new york times square  
Barnum and bailey everywhere  
If you've ever wondered why the population's going down  
Blame it on the plunder of the likes of the killer klowns from outer space..  
_

Brook: and STOP. Printed, just kidding, SKULLJOKE! 

Luffy: wow, can I pick the next song?

Brook: sure

Luffy whispers in to Brooks ear

Brook: hmmm, ok. The band knew whats next anyway

The drums beat and the song 'bang your head starts to play', soon as the last part rings out brook starts to sing

Brook:

_Well I'm an axegrinder piledriver  
Mother says that I never never mind her  
Got no brains I'm insane  
Teacher says that I'm one big pain  
I'm like a laser 6-streamin' razor  
I got a mouth like an alligator  
I want it louder  
More power  
I'm gonna rock ya till it strikes the hour_

Bang your head! metal health'll drive you mad  
Band your head! metal health'll drive you mad

Well I'm frusrated  
Outdated I really want to be over-rated  
I'm a finder and I'm a keeper  
I'm not a loser and I ain't no weeper  
I got the boys to make the noise  
Won't ever let up  
Hope it annoys you  
Join the pack  
Fill the crack  
Well now you're here  
There's no way back

Bang your head! metal health'll drive you mad  
Bang your head! metal health'll drive you mad

_Metal health'll cure your crazy  
Metal health'll cure your mad  
Metal health is what we all need  
It's what you have to have_

Brook then starts his solo, soon as his solo is done, it went back to the verse of the song, and then it's the bass and drums that are playing.

Brook:

_Bang your head  
Wake the dead  
We're all metal mad  
It's all you have  
So bang your head  
And raise the dead  
Oh yeah!  
Metal health  
It's not too bad  
Bad bad_

Oh get your straight-jackets on tonight oh  
Bang your head! metal health'll drive you mad  
The bad boys are gonna set you right rock on rock on rock on  
Bang your head! metal health'll drive you mad  
Bang your head!

Soon as brook is done with his solo, the song ends with a bang.

Luffy: that was awesome

Brook: I know right. Ok this song that im gonna play is for THE straw hats

The keyboard starts playing as the start to 'separate ways (worlds apart' follow by the guiter and then the music.

Brook:

_Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you_

Feelin' that it's gone  
Can't change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide  
Love divides

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways

Troubled times  
Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain  
In vain, vain

If you must go  
I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways

[Instrumental Interlude]

Oooooooooh  
Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you

I still love you, girl  
I really love you, girl  
And if he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
Nooooooooo  
Nooooooooo

Luffy: whoa, that even brings the crew that's right behind me

Nami: duh, we been right behind you this whole time

Luffy: oh, sorry

Brook: don't feel bad luffy, in fact this song or the last song, I made this to the crew, but mostly to you. Band, hit it

Then music to brooks song begins

Brook:

_Oh Yeah! Children_

_This is the story of a hero_

_The story of a man who will become king_

_In war there are no do-overs_

_But he stands firms with sandals on his bare feet_

_Oh yeah! Come on baby!_

_Dreamers always struggle_

_Because sometimes their dreams are out of reach_

_You have to battle your own demons_

_In order to live through the days_

_It's a big dream that seems quite a handful_

_But when he mentioned it, I could see it coming true_

_Today is the day We got tired of waiting_

_We don't need nights because we're short-tempered_

_Today is the day It's a great day_

_Kick the clock that was stopped_

_For the New World For the New World For the New World_

_The world is gonna change_

_One more time!_

_It's about time we assemble_

_My friends are also quite villains_

_Whoever seems to be teamed up_

_Follow perfectly by the hand_

_We trained hard every day_

_Ride on his ambition_

_Even though he said this and that_

_He laughed_

_Even a thick fog that seems to continue forever_

_Disappears in an instant and we see the blue sky_

_Today is the day The show is about to start_

_Those chosen aim to that sea_

_Today is the day__Depart and set sail to dreams_

_Let's go kick around in the world we long for_

_For the New world For the New world For the New world_

_The world is about to change_

_For the New world For the New world For the New world_

_The world is about to change_

_Just one time One more time Over and over once again_

_Go fight a hundred times for a new tomorrow yeah!_

_For the New world For the New world_

_Give it up Give it up Give it up Start up Start up Go! Go! Go! Go!_

_Move forward without turning back! May I see, may I see, may I see, may I see your panties?_

_40 degrees diagonally is harder than 45 degrees yeah!_

_We came along Today we came too From north to south to distant space_

_We came along to cross over the rainbow Is it time to go over the rainbow yet!_

_Bone Bone Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bone!_

And so may end brooks dream with the straw hat pirates celebrating in brooks dream.

And our story to the straw hats dream may end.

However, a encore may or may not happened, who knows. We shall meet again my friends

STRAW HATS: TILL WE MEET AGAIN


	11. chapter nothing

MESSAGE FROM REPTILE THE GREAT

thank you all for supporting this story or reading it. You guys are awesome, I will do my very own one piece live fanfiction adventure.

Starting with the saga that will lead to it first, these 3 stories will lead to my live one piece. This is the first time I am working with a cast of people.

I hope you guys enjoy this story and my one shot. I will be doing more stories in the future, including a fanfic with jeff hardy.

Now I give out some secrets and I do not want to give more. Thank you and enjoy the show.


End file.
